Isamu Alva Dyson
|-|Isamu Dyson= |-|VF-11B Super Thunderbolt= |-|YF-19 (Battroid Mode)= |-|VF-19 ADVANCE (Fighter Mode)= Summary Isamu Alva Dyson (イサム・アルヴァ・ダイソン, Isamu Aruba Daison?) is one of the protagonists of Macross Plus. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | At least 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A, 7-B, High 6-A, Low 5-B Name: Isamu Alva Dyson Origin: Macross Plus Gender: Male Age: 24 (Plus), 43 (Frontier) Classification: Human, N.U.N./S.M.S. Pilot (First Lieutenant) Powers and Abilities: Marksmanship, Piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, 3-mode variable transformation (Fighter Jet, GERWALK, Battlroid), Cannon, Bayonet, Shield, Missiles, Bombs, Pulse laser, Radar, Energy conversion armor, Large Size (Type 1), Super Dimensional Travel with Fold Booster | Same as previous but better, Gatling gun, Energy cannon, Laser gun and cannon, Pinpoint Barrier System, Anti-laser coating, Wrap-around imaging monitor system in cockpit (all modes), Super AI control avionics and motion sensitive controls, Active stealth system | Similar to the VF-19EF with overall higher performance Attack Potency: At least Street level (Despite injuries was able to fight with Guld Bowman latter who survived being crushed by security doors) | At least Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level with standard load, City level with anti-ship reaction/DE missiles, Multi-Continent level with anti planet reaction missile, Small Planet level with anti-planet DE missile Speed: Peak Human, up to Subsonic on bike with Transonic reactions (able to pilot variable fighters) | Supersonic+ at 10,000 m, Hypersonic at 30,000+ m, Massively Hypersonic+ in space, Massively FTL+ in fold space | Supersonic to Hypersonic at 15,000-22,000 m, Hypersonic+ at 30,000+ m, Massively Hypersonic+ in space, Massively FTL+ in fold space | Hypersonic at 10,000 m, High Hypersonic at 30,000+ m, Massively Hypersonic+ in space, Massively FTL+ in fold space Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Class 50+ | At least Class 50+ (broke the arm of YF-21) | At least Class 50+ Striking Strength: At least Street Class | At least City Block Class, likely higher with the anti-armor bayonet | At least City Block Class | Likely higher Durability: At least Street level (Survived highly dangerous situations attributed to luck) | City Block level | At least City Block level, likely higher with fighter-scale pin-point barrier system | Unknown. Likely much higher Stamina: Peak Human | N/A | N/A | N/A Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of metres with guns | Thousands of kilometers | Thousand of kilometers | Same as previous Standard Equipment: Motorcycle | VF-11B Super Thunderbolt | YF-19 | VF-19 ADVANCE VF-11B Super Thunderbolt Guns: * 1 x fixed rear anti-aircraft pulse laser gun (mounted center dorsal section in Fighter/GERWALK mode, becomes head turret in Battroid mode) * 1 x standard external multipurpose 30 mm 6-barrel gun pod with sensor, foregrip, anti-armor bayonet (on early space models, removed on later gun pods due to high cost) and large barrel magazine (mounted ventral fuselage in Fighter mode, in arm manipulator for GERWALK/Battroid modes) ** 2 x spare magazines stored underneath shield * 1 x standard bulletproof (anti-projectile) shield (mounted center rear dorsal fuselage in Fighter mode, mounted on arm in GERWALK/Battroid modes) Bombs & Missiles: * 4 x special equipment hard point stations for external space Super Part units for 8 x Hughes HMMM-Mk 6 micro-missile launchers (mounted on dorsal fuselage) ** 2 x chaff and flare dispensers (mounted in Super Part propellent tank units on engine sections) * chaff and flare dispenser system (mounted within either engine section) Optional Armament: * 2 x external atmospheric solid-fuel rocket booster * Radar radome * Protect Armor System with reactive armor shield * Numerous optional weapons YF-19 (w/ FAST Packs) Guns: * 1 x fixed rear Mauler REB-30G anti-aircraft laser gun turret (mounted center dorsal section in Fighter/GERWALK mode, becomes head turret in Battroid mode) * 2 x semi-fixed internal Mauler REB-20G converging energy cannons OR Mauler REB-23 laser cannons (mounted in both leading wing roots with exit ports) * 1 x Howard GU-15 new standard external gatling gun pod in Four hard point weapon stations (mounted ventral fuselage in Fighter mode or in manipulator in GERWALK/Battroid modes); spare magazines stored underneath shield * 1 x fixed Howard PBS-03F fighter-carried pin-point barrier system (pin-point barrier system needs 60% of the output and thus cannot be used in fighter-mode) * 1 x standard bulletproof (anti-projectile) shield (mounted center rear dorsal fuselage in Fighter mode, mounted on arm in GERWALK/Battroid modes) Bombs & Missiles: * 2 x Stonewell/Roice B-7 standard internal pallets (mounted ventral side fuselage in Fighter mode, lower legs in GERWALK/Battroid modes) featuring air-to-air/air-to-ground general-purpose micro-missile pallets, Bifors BMM-24 all-regime high-maneuverability micro-missile cluster, OR * 2 x x B-19A YF-19-exclusive internal weapons pallets. * 4 x chaff dispensers (mounted aft) Optional Armament: * 2 + 2 x all-environment FAST Pack conformal propellant tanks and weapon packs with micro-missiles, conformal-type to avoid adversely impacting stealth performance (each main body hardpoint for FAST packs can hold 4,500 kg) * 1 x optional FAST pack arm armament unit with high offensive ability tested but not included with FAST pack that features: 1 x double-barrel beam cannon, 1 x large-bore cannon, 5 x missiles (mounted on right arm in Battroid mode) VF-19 ADVANCE * 1x Mauler REB-30G Laser Machine-gun * 1x Howard GU-15 Gun Pod * 1x Howard PBS-05F Fighter Aircraft Pinpoint Barrier System * 2 x SPS-25 Super Pack boosters Intelligence: Has a smart-mouth personality, is one of the best pilots around getting on par with Guld Bowman who utilizes the experimental brainwave control system Weaknesses: His skill came with a penchant for showmanship, dare devilry, reckless fun and carefree attitude, has Cedar Pollen Syndrome | Largely lacked missile ordnance. The rocket boosters also add significant weight and their size causes airflow problems across the VF-11B fighter body during flight. The boosters also suffer another disadvantage such that the rockets are not designed for combat maneuvering and the pylons can yield under the stress of high-speed maneuvers | The hard points compromise stealth capabilities so are limited to use in space for long-distance ferry propellant tank and other special equipment. Pin-point barrier system needs 60% of the output and thus cannot be used in fighter-mode. The fold booster was not certified beyond a one-way limit of 20 light years for reasons of safety (at least not until the end of the 2040s) | Unknown Feats: * Single handedly destroyed seven Zentradi Enemy Battle Suits and rescued a fellow pilot hindered by a malfunctioning gun pod * Survived his own plane crash * Survived a gun pod discharge * Breached the Earth defense network * Dodged the Macross' defensive fire and destroyed the central computer, effectively ending the 'Sharon Apple Incident' Key: Isamu | VF-11B Super Thunderbolt | YF-19 | VF-19 ADVANCE Gallery File:Vf-11b-gerwalk.gif|VF-11B in GERWALK mode File:Vf-11b-super-fighter.gif|VF-11B Fighter equipped with Super Parts File:Vf-11b-booster.gif|VF-11B "Booster" in Fighter mode File:Yf-19-gerwalk.gif|YF-19 in GERWALK mode File:Yf-19-fastpack-fighter.gif|YF-19 Fighter equipped with FAST Packs File:Yf-19-foldbooster.gif|YF-19 Fighter with Fold Booster (FAST Packs) File:Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 - YF-19 All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Macross Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mecha Category:Bikers Category:Military Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5